The present disclosure relates to a generator, and more particularly to a main rotor thereof.
Aircraft powered by gas turbine engines often include a mechanically driven accessory gearbox which connects to accessory systems such as an electrical starter-generator or electric generator. Integrated Drive Generator (IDG), Variable Frequency Generator (VFG) and Variable Frequency Starter Generator (VFSG), and other such systems incorporate a main rotor having a main field winding wound around a rotor core. On some generators, the wires in the main field winding may move during operation.